eescfandomcom-20200213-history
CAP
Generally, requesting that everyone makes their own section, and address all the issues raised by others (if it involves them), as well as asking that if they have some issue, they should add it (or ask directly in the chat) - seriously, if you have an issue, mention it please. Kagarus Yumakagura *I'd generally like to know of everyone if they have still interest in the Sugiyama-shi campaign setting. **If interest exist, I'd like to know what the order of interest in the School Opening, Grapplling and Patrol Sessions are (the kuiai session is on hold until Ashi is back). **As far as the grappling mechanics are concerned, I'd like to have a focused discussion with regards to balance (specifically the normal combat vs. grapple, for both normal enemies and tentacles) *I'd generally be interested in a solo session for Hikaru sometimes (my ideas for that are... rather specific, so that's generally an issue for "sometime later") *I'm generally not interested in the second campaign setting, but I hope we can coexist somehow HC *Generally, I'm interested in the new setting Suzune is working on and would like to participate with my reincarnating heroine concept (may require houserules/advise from those more knowledgable about the system) **I don't have a preference regarding the type of setting, the miasma as infection would work well with the reincarnation aspect, though. Tentacle Labyrinth *As the basic concepts (unavoidable mindbreak, unavoidable pregnancy) aren't compatible with my preferences, I don't think I can participate; but I'd like to assist wherever possible in the success of the new system. Suzune Yumekagura *I am interested in both continuities. The disappearance of multiple people, but more importantly the near-halting of work on future sessions, were why I didn't seem to be doing anything with Sugiyama-shi. Of course, the drama surrounding Psiloi directly impacted an arc (and probably lead to the end of marz basically GMing ever), though fortunately that's mostly resolved. *That said, I think I'll leave GMing to Kagarus and kitty for this syatem. I have work on HC to do, and it's, due to my connection to the project to bring it to English-side, sort of 'my baby' anyway. HC *As most of you know by now, I am trying to work on a new HC setting. I found my first attempt to be too stifling, and I don't like running the other one with Jemm gone, since it's really more her idea than mine by far. **Currently, my ideas are kinda mixed. On one hand, I was thinking of involving some element of 'real world interference', like say, normal schoolgirls going back and forth between the real and a scary fantasy world, or being trapped there. On the other, I was thinking of just playing it relatively straight - the most recent idea is designing a fairly large world where multiple campaigns can happen in. I do like, though, the use of Miasma as a sort of 'infection' of the world, because it helps make all the ero content make a lot more sense. **ANYHOW. I was looking for people's opinions on what /they/ would like to play. HC has had stuff like sci-fi settings and real-world magical girl and fantasy war settings and everything in between on JP-side, so if you have some kind of revolutionary idea, feel free to impart it. Tentacle Labyrinth *It's obviously a bit RP-light, but it's a nice low-intensity-GMing thing~ Keep up the good work. Doctor West Yumekagura *I am definitely interested in continuing in Sugiyamashi. My preference would be school opening>patrol>grappling at the moment. As much as I'd love to offer an opinion on grappling, my sense of balance is awful and I'm pretty short on ideas right now. *Don't mean to snub kitty's campaign, but I feel I shouldn't spread myself too thin right now. HC *My only concern surrounding HC right now is my own failure to follow up on Suzune's translations. The campaign idea Suzune described above is definitely right up my alley! *My preference is for a modern setting but I can work with fantasy too. *I'm also thinking I should GM a bit for HC as a demo, given that I'm the most experienced with the system. If anyone is interested let me know. Tentacle Labyrinth *Glad everyone is having fun so far, I'll try to keep up my work as a translator/playtester/pipeline to Kogi. Kitty Yumekagura *I want to play more Sugiyamashi though, I'm still confused what were going to do about Yuki kidnapping thing. I'm mostly interested in school opening,patrol, then grappeling. *My interest in grappling rule are slight at best, I feel they are a good idea and would give characters more options I just don't see me sing them that often unless a monster grappels me. I could try to help with the rule but I'm not to sure I would be of much help at all. *I think Second Earth and Coexsist with Sugiyamashi, I doubt scheduling will ever overlap and it keeps options open for gm's taking a little break while players still get a chance to play. *I would like to see the Hikaru session but doubt I could be much use here, my gming style just doesn't mesh very well with Sugiyamashi. *I want to see both story lines pan out from both shrines, just wish I knew if some of our MIA players were coming back. HC *I look forward to this system like you wouldn't believe. *My preference is for fantasy, but really I enjoy all settings so I will have fun no matter what. *The only suggestion I can think of for multiple settings would maybe be some sort of dream world where girls with specials powers are drawn to when the sleep. This way you could have a character from any era/world while the world itself can be made to be anything you need it to be. Some of the character might even be stuck there not able to return while npc's could be people that live in that world, other poeple that are stuck there, or maybe even dreams. Tentacle Labyrinth *This is so much fun and even better yet it's easy to pick up and put down.